When creating a three-dimensional model from pair images that captured (shot) a common subject from differing directions, it is necessary to acquire imaging parameters for each camera that captured those pair images. As the method for acquiring these imaging parameters, technology is known that causes a calibration board having a parameter computation pattern to be captured by a camera and computes the imaging parameters of the camera from the captured image. However, it is necessary to prepare a special calibration board and position such in front of the camera whose parameters are to be computed, which is troublesome to a user.